


Kinky

by FlitShadowflame



Series: Kirk/Bones/Chekov [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, as many kinks as I could fit in a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: A writing exercise to get as many kinks as possible into 100 words.  Sparked a series.





	1. The Drabble that Started it All

Bones expected to find a stiff drink, some replicated food, and Jim Kirk laid out on the bed waiting for him, preferably wearing nothing but a cock ring (and if he was very, very lucky, those incredible whore-red high heels). Yes on drink and food. Jim was also a yes, and naked even. But he was sitting in Bones' chair with Ensign Jail-bait Chekov kneeling (naked and collared and holy fuck, was that a tail attached to a butt-plug?) between his legs blowing him.

Jim smiled lazily at him and said, "He followed me home, Daddy, can we keep him?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Boy, what have I told you about sitting in my chair?" Bones said instead of answering. Jim looked down, ashamed. "Get that mutt off your lap and get your ass off my chair." Jim obeyed, pushing the puppy away and standing. Bones took the seat and considered boy and dog for a moment. "What the hell will it be when it grows up?" he muttered under his breath.

"It's a Tazi. Like a greyhound, but Russian," Jim answered, and it became clear that he'd thought about this more than was really healthy.

"Yeah, looks scrawny enough to be one," Bones said uncharitably. The puppy whined. He ruffled its fur and turned to the boy. "Jimmy, you know you're supposed to ask before you do stuff like this."

"Am I?" Jim blinked innocently.

Bones glared. "If you're going to be coy, mister, you may as well stretch out over me now, because I'm not taking that kinda shit from you." The puppy whined when he took his hand away to waggle a finger threateningly at Jim. "Don't you start."

Jim took the position without complaint. Bones didn't spank him hard or terribly much, but his ass was nice and pink by the end. Bones didn't let him up just yet, rubbing cream on the hurt instead. "And what are we naming this mutt?" he asked.

Jim shifted across Bones' knees to look the puppy in the face. The puppy leaned forward to touch their noses and lick Jim's mouth, making the boy sputter and laugh.

"Schenok," Jim decided. "It's Russian for 'puppy.'"

Definitely more than was really healthy.

Puppy didn't seem to mind the name in either language. He nuzzled Jim's face again.

"I assume he's been tested," Bones said with a sigh. He let Jim up and the boy got him his drink and dinner.

"Well..." Jim shrugged.

"Christ, and you let his mouth near your cock? Have I taught you absolutely nothing, boy?" Bones rolled his eyes. "Does he at least listen to orders well?"

That got a firm nod.

Bones chewed his replicated burger thoughtfully. "You fed this mongrel yet?"

A sheepish shrug was his answer.

Bones resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, and tore some of the meat off his sandwich, holding it out to Schenok. "C'mon, boy," he said, without much effort to be encouraging. Schenok scooted forward and licked his palm tentatively. He scarfed the meat like - well, like a hungry dog, and then licked Bones clean. With a small grimace, the doctor wiped his hand off on his trousers.

Schenok was well-behaved throughout the meal, begging a little but not obnoxiously. Mostly he seemed content to romp with Jim, which Bones was fine with. They were a little noisy, but if they could entertain each other for a half hour it was a half hour he didn't have to fight Jim's insecurities or worry what the hell Chekov was doing here.

When he finished his dinner, he snapped his fingers and summoned the puppy. It bounded over, whole body quivering as its tail wagged. Bones fixed a look on Jim. That wasn't just a butt plug, apparently. It was a vibrator. He was amazed the puppy hadn't humped himself to completion on someone's leg yet.

"Roll over," Bones ordered Schenok, who did so immediately, legs in the air. Bones was all business for a few minutes, taking his personal tricorder out of the drawer and running a quick scan. That finished and all negative, he used his hands, because Bones wasn't the kind of doctor who trusted everything to machinery. Lymph nodes were good, the puppy was a little scrawny but not too bad, definitely not malnourished or anything. No broken bones, as far as he could feel, so no abuse or maltreatment to worry about, likely. Good. He liked healthy pets.

Jim had clearly decided to share his cock ring with his dog, which was impulsive and stupid and exactly how SOMEone got diseases - dammit, Jim you're _never_ supposed to share toys. He considered saying it out loud, but Jim had already gotten one punishment for the night and would balk at another. He also had no idea how to handle criticism that wasn't followed by a spanking to solidify the lesson.

At least he knew why the puppy hadn't made a mess all over his quarters yet.

Checkup complete, Bones sat back and let boy and dog play a little longer. He wasn't in any kind of hurry, and besides - Schenok was grace in motion. Just Jim tossing the ball and the loping, four-legged dash to get it was enough to get Bones hard.

"Jim," Bones said in the husky, deep voice that had no place anywhere but here, "c'mere, boy." Schenok followed a pace or three behind.

"What is it, Daddy?" The curious, innocent voice always did Bones in, even more than "Daddy," though it was damn hot in its own right.

"You eat all your vegetables?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You done all your homework?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You done all your chores?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You a goddamn liar, boy?" His question was soft and deadly.

Jim's face flushed, and he blustered apologies even as he sank to his knees and took out Bones' cock. Usually he did this during dinner, but the new puppy had distracted them both. As usual, the boy proved that he was born to suck cock. Bones tried not to pull on his hair too much. Schenok whined at being neglected.

God, he had a hard time entertaining one active lover. How was he going to deal with two? He resigned himself to watching them "play" more often, in every possible sense of that word.


	3. Chapter 3

Bones moved this party toward the bed after Jim got him off with his mouth. He wondered how well trained this puppy really was, so he tossed off a few commands after he pulled Jim into his lap.

"No, you stay on the floor," he said firmly, when Schenok set up to jump on the bed.

A pouting whimper, but Schenok curled up on his belly.

"He do any tricks?" he murmured in Jim's ear as he stroked his boy's cock.

"Unh...normal dog stuff," Jim managed to gasp out.

"Roll over," got him a nice view of that pink belly and pretty cock. "Wonder if it's worth it to get 'im neutered," Bones thought aloud, nudging the organ with his foot. "Not like there are any other dogs on this boat." He paused. "Sit up, boy," was the next order. Schenok did have a beautiful form, forelegs between hind-knees and hind-legs splayed under him. The whiplike tail thumped the ground. "Good, good," Bones praised absently. "Shake" got him a dumb look, but he'd always thought that was an odd trick to teach a dog, anyway. "Lie down." Again on the belly, and staring up at them with positively enormous green eyes. "Play dead" got him a curious expression, head tilted adorably to one side.

He'd run out of basic dog commands. He frowned at the creature, who was inching its head closer to his feet. Probably preparing to slobber all over the uncomfortable, ridiculous work boots. He lifted one foot and rested it on the puppy's head for the moment. "Stay down, I'm thinking," he grunted.

Jim giggled. Clearly his boy wasn't distracted enough. A few hard pulls on Jimmy's cock and his hand moved on to better things, like probing that sweet little ass. Jim shut up.

"We can get him food and water bowls later," he thought out loud. He did this a lot, for Jim's comfort. The boy didn't offer much input and when it did his opinion rarely changes Bones' decision. But Jim preferred surprising people to being surprised, so Bones tried to accommodate that. "Some kind of treats, of course." He lifted his boot to give Schenok a speculative look. "Maybe jerky. You like jerky, boy?"

A yip that sounded pretty positive was his reply. The boot went right back where it was, keeping Schenok's chin friendly with the carpet.

"Hm. Damn thing better be housebroken," he muttered. "We've got no shortage of toys," he said with another eye-roll. "He doesn't seem to bite, so no muzzle necessary. The collar's decent but it'll need tags. Boy, did you get him a leash or just the collar?"

"Nnnn...just...collar...God, Bones, please fuck me?"

Bones stilled his hand.

Jim whimpered but said, "'msorryDaddyplease, please, don't stop."

Bones' fingers worked Jim's ass again. "So, a leash, tags, the bowls, treats...he'd look awful pretty with a harness, but that's just extra. Anything else...oh, of course. A cage."

This had Schenok crawling back away from him. Bones grabbed him irritably by the collar without even dislodging Jim from his hand. "Puppies piddle the bed, or the carpet, or anywhere else, in their sleep," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Daddy, please, he's housebroken, I promise," Jim begged.

"Fine," Bones said impatiently. "Up you get." He pulled Schenok forward by the collar and with a somewhat ungainly jump, the bed got even more crowded.

Schenok was cuddling into his hip, of all things. Like he wanted an awkward, gangly puppy interfering with his ability to sex up his boy.

"I'm gonna regret this," Bones sighed. "You like your puppy enough to let it lick your cock," he told Jim. "How badly do you want a hole to fuck, kid?"

It was not to Jim's credit that he began pleading to fuck his new doggy. But that may have had more to do with the way Bones' thumb was teasing the boy's slit and drawing the precome down the vein on the underside of Jim's prick. It was a blessing and a curse, to have a lover well-versed in anatomy.

"I'll be good, please, Daddy?" was the plea that made Bones give in. He set Jim loose with a slap on the ass.

It took no words and hardly any maneuvering before Schenok was on all fours, head nuzzling Bones' chest, and Jim was kneeling behind him, petting his tail, his spine, his cock and balls. Bones didn't really know or care what Jim was up to, because Schenok decided to bend his forelegs and nose Bones' crotch, where he'd tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Hell," Bones grunted. He pulled his erection back out. "Lick, puppy. Bite and I muzzle you for the rest of your goddamn life." He had just the gag, too, one that would keep that sweet little mouth open and drooling. He might use that anyway.

There was no biting. Instead, there were slobbery licks and copious amounts of nosing. Pre-come got in the puppy's fur and face and he licked it off his mouth before continuing eagerly. With Jim pistoning in and out, the puppy's face and tongue weren't always where he intended them to be, resulting in cute little growls. When Bones came, he pointedly did so all over his new pet.

 _And then there was one_ , he thought when Jim half-collapsed against Schenok. He pulled out reluctantly to replace the plug and tail. Bones flipped the dog and pulled off the cock ring. One hand gripped a haunch and the other jerked off that weeping cock until Schenok came with a howl.

"Good boy," Bones said. He swiped most of the come off with one hand, and held it out. Schenok licked him clean again. "Now, if I'm going to take care of you, puppy, you need to follow my rules," he said, holding Schenok's muzzle. "You piddle in the toilet, goddamit. When you're in here, you'll eat from bowls off the floor or from my hands. Not Jim's, just mine, because Jim would only feed you junk food. When you're in here, you wear the collar and this," he stroked the tail, "and you don't speak, not English, not Russian, not any other language that I recognize. You speak, and I stop, which means you have multiple lexicons full of safe-words. You speak, and Jim stops if he knows what's good for him.

"If you're looking for some kind of relationship, you're in the wrong fuckin' place. I have a daughter and I have this brat and I don't particularly mind a variety fuck, but this," he gestured to the collar, "doesn't mean I - we - really own you and it doesn't mean a real connection. I'll take care of my puppy, but you're not my kid and you sure as hell aren't my lover. You want that, go barking up a different tree. You swing by when you feel like and if you stop swinging by, we'll get it. This thing never leaves these rooms." They were Bones' rooms, not Jim's. The captain's cabin was where he and his lover lived and made love. This was where Jim got fucked by Daddy, or disciplined, or whatever else the needy brat had in mind. Including, apparently, bedding Ensign Jail-bait.

Bones stared deep into those green eyes. "This is the absolute only time I want to hear a single word from you in these rooms. Are you okay with these terms, yes or no? No means you take this shit off, take a damn shower because you fuckin' reek, put your uni on, and leave. And then you don't come back, not here, not unless there's some kind of emergency and you're looking for me because there is no one else who can do it. Understand? Yes or no. I don't want any other words."

Pavel took a deep breath. "Yes."


End file.
